Cecily Fairchild
aka is the heir to the Ronah Family in Mobile Suit Gundam F91; she later becomes the commander of the reformed Crossbone Vanguard in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Personality & Character Cecily's personality can be described as kind and caring. Though a good person she was initially somewhat easy to manipulate, as evidenced when her grandfather convinced her to become the figurehead of Cosmo Babylonia despite the fact she disagreed with the ideals of the nation. Eventually she develops the strength to stride out on her own and do what she desires. During her tenure as leader of the Crossbone Vanguard she made it a rule that her pilots were to avoid taking the lives of Jupiter Empire pilots who were to be captured and sent back. Skills & Abilities Originally Cecily's skills were oriented to life as a civilian. She was a model student who many considered to be refined and beautiful. Because she lived her childhood as the daughter of a baker, and she retires as the wife and owner of a bakery it can be assumed she knows how to bake. When she was brought into the Ronah family she was taught the political skills needed of an aristocratic ruler and the military skills needed to pilot a mobile suit. History Mobile Suit Gundam F91 This young woman is one of Seabook's high school classmates at Frontier IV. Cecily was born Berah Ronah, a child of the aristocratic family that leads the Crossbone Vanguard but ten years ago she and her mother fled the Ronah family and began a new life. Now her mother has disappeared again, leaving Cecily in the care of her stepfather Theo Fairchild. When the Crossbone Vanguard seizes control of Frontier IV, Cecily rejoins the Ronah family and reluctantly agrees to become a symbol of their newly established nation of Cosmo Babylonia. Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam After the collapse of the original Crossbone Vanguard, she, like Seabook, had been presumed dead in the UC 0128 incident. In truth, Berah had survived and learned of the Jupiter Empire's plan to conquer Earth. Determined to put a stop to this, she and Kincade Nau (aka. Seabook Arno) formed the new Crossbone Vanguard, with Berah as Captain of the ship Mother Vanguard. Kind, calm and a skilled commander, Berah still cares deeply for Seabook. She has a mechanical pet parrot named Haro, which often squeaks out references to past events in the Universal Century (even calling Berah "Miss Matilda" on occasion), suggesting that it may have originally been Amuro Ray's Haro. In the sequel Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart, after the conflict, she retired to a peaceful life on Earth and married Seabook, running a bakery with him and having given birth to their first child. It is revealed in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 that she has become the mother of Seabook Arno's second unnamed child. Gallery Image:Cecily_Fairchild_a.gif Image:Cecily_Fairchild_b.gif Image:Cecily_Fairchild_c.gif Cecily7.gif Image:Berahronah.gif Bernah Ronah Composite.PNG|Berah Ronah, cut-in composite from SRW α2. img_1218778_37988875_0.jpeg img_1218778_37988875_1.jpeg img_1218778_37988880_0.jpeg img_1218778_37988880_1.jpeg img_1218778_37988884_0.jpeg Berah Ronah.png Berah Ronah pic3.png Ronah-famly-portrait.jpg|Ronah family portrait (Berah depicted lower-right) Pic 1070hd.jpg|Flashback Scene. Dorel, Cecily, and Meitzer 1395047787439.jpg|F91 Cameo Pic2717.jpg|Flashback ten years before seperation Pic 1146.jpg|Reunion with Meitzer Pic2787.jpg|Short hair Character Profile Berah Ronah.jpg cecily_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Berah Ronah Ghost.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Berah Ronah, Kincade Nau and Child.png|Berah, Kincade Nau and their kid, as seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Notes External links *http://www.gundam-f91.net/character/02.html ja:セシリー・フェアチャイルド